


Not What Was Expected - RoseKat

by Kapdixo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Facials, Horn Stimulation, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, Oral Sex, Spanking, Threesomes, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13185534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapdixo/pseuds/Kapdixo
Summary: Rose goes after a heartbroken John to explain exactly how she and Karkat ended up in a secret relationship.





	1. The Story

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I wrote this

“Oh, Karkat...” Rose panted slightly.

“Shut the fuck up,” Karkat growled, kissing her hard. “God, I fucking pity you.”

“Pity you too.” She didn’t seem to notice her lipstick was smeared all over her face, making black streaks.

“Human love you, human love you,” he chanted, moaning as one of her hands made its way to his small horns. “I-“

“Hey, Rose!” John opened the door. “How are you...” He trailed off, freezing in place. “Rose?”

“John.” Rose pushed the smaller troll off. “We should’ve told you.”

“Why?” he whispered.

“We’re in love. I’m sorry, John.” She shook her head.

“She’s your flushcrush, isn’t she?” Karkat began mumbling to himself. “Look, I didn’t know.”

“It’s okay.” John slowly backed up. “I-I gotta go.” He turned and ran out the door.

“I feel awful,” Rose muttered. 

“Don’t blame yourself.” Karkat petted her hair. “It’s fine, he’ll get over it.”

“I’ll be back.” She walked out of the room, searching for the heir.

“Over here,” a lump under a blanket spoke.

“John?” Rose joined him. “John, I owe you an explanation.”

“How long?” John choked.

“Several weeks.” She took his hand. “I swear I never meant to hurt you, I wouldn’t do that on purpose.”

“How’d it happen?” He bit his lip.

\---

“Karkat? Where are you?” Rose walked over, holding something in her hands. “Oh, there you are. I got you a Christmas gift.”

“The fuck are these?!” Karkat stared at the knitted...things.

“Horn cozies I knitted for you.” She smiled slightly. “I made them red.”

“Thank you,” he said finally. “I-I’ll wear them right now.”

“Okay.” Rose bent down, sliding them onto his horns.

“W-wait! I’ll do it!” Karkat shuddered, letting out a few chirps.

“Are you alright?” She rubbed his horns slightly. “Does this hurt?”

“N-no...” He dropped to his knees, purring softly. “Oh, sweet assfucking shitfan, _don’t stop._ ”

“Oh my.” Rose kneeled down with him and rubbed the tips.

“Shit, shit, fuck, Rose, please!” Karkat whined, his pants feeling impossibly tight. “I need...I need...”

“Go ahead.” She pulled his zipper down and yanked his pants off. “It’s okay, Karkat. You can...you know.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he growled, removing his boxers. “I gotta-“

“I said it’s okay.” Rose’s eyes widened. “So that’s what they look like. Interesting.”

“N-no time for that assfuckery! Analyze the shit later!” He moaned as the red appendage wrapped around his wrist. “Fuck! Rose, Rose, touch the slit right here, the nook.”

“Okay, I got it.” She slowly inserted her finger, which was easy with the red juices lubricating it. “Can I move?”

“Yes, yes.” He groaned in relief as she pumped him slowly, squeezing his bulge. “Oh, oh yes.” He hissed angrily when she removed her finger. “What are you doing, you stupid fu-AH!” 

“Hmm?” Rose stuck her tongue inside of him, causing vibrations. 

“Never mind,” Karkat squeaked. 

“Mmhmm.” She slowly fucked him with her tongue, chuckling darkly.

“Shit!” He tugged on her hair hard, pulling her closer. His bulge throbbed in his hand, touching her hair. “I can’t-can’t last much longer, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Rose whispered, swirling her tongue faster. As soon as she reached his g-spot, she squeezed his horns again.

“FUCK!” Karkat screamed, releasing on her face and in her hair. “Holy fuck, oh my god...”

“Oh.” She raised her head, licking her lips. “Should I clean up?” She laughed at his mortified and apologetic expression. “It’s okay, really.”

“I’ll, uh, just let you go do that.” He pulled his clothes back on, then gasped. “Wait, what about you?” 

“I’m fine,” Rose insisted. “You don’t need to return the favor.”

“But...okay.” Karkat smiled. “Can we do that again sometime?”

“I’d like that.” She kissed him, forcing him to taste himself. “I’ll be back soon.”

\---

“Dear god.” John covered his face, groaning in embarrassment. “I didn’t need to know that.”

“I’m not ashamed,” Rose shrugged. “Plus you asked. Do you understand now?”

“Yeah, I do.” He grinned a bit. “I’m sorry.”

“Me too.” She kissed his cheek. “I didn’t mean to let you down.”

“It’s cool.” John crawled out from under the blanket. “I’m gonna go hang out with Dave. I’ll be okay.” He left before she could notice his tears.

Rose sighed, heading back to Karkat’s respiteblock. “Hi.”

“Hi. Now, where were we?” Karkat kissed her neck.

“Actually, I don’t feel up to it right now. Maybe tomorrow.” She curled up into the bed next to his recuperacoon.

“Oh.” He looked disappointed, then nodded. “Okay, goodnight.”


	2. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I still hate myself

**A few weeks prior**

“Hmm?” Rose opened the door. “Karkat?”

“Let’s pail,” Karkat blurted out.

“Oh. Well, come in.” She gestured to the bed. “Lie down.”

“A-actually, I was wondering if you would let me fuck you?” He blushed up to his ears. “It’s okay if you don’t want to! And I don’t have a bucket, so-“

“I’d love to.” Rose sat next to him and dropped onto her back.

“Can I kiss you?” Karkat asked. 

“Yes.” Her eyes fluttered shut. “But I’ve never kissed anyone before, so heads up.”

“I kissed you last time,” he smirked. “Well, you kissed me.”

“Was I good?” Rose opened her eyes.

“Yeah. Was I?” Karkat lowered his head.

“You were.” She closed her eyes again. “Very good.”

“Good.” He pressed their lips together, feeling the texture of her lipstick. It wasn’t bothersome, it was actually a good feeling.

“Mmm.” Rose pushed him off. “That was quite enjoyable.”

“Yeah.” Karkat touched her sleeve. “May I?”

“Of course.” She raised her arms as he pulled the shirt over her head, then sat up for him to unclip her bra.

“What are those?” He pointed to her chest.

“These?” Rose chuckled. “They’re called nipples. Trolls don’t have them?”

“Here.” Karkat threw his shirt aside, revealing a completely flat torso.

“I see.” She gasped as he squeezed one of the buds curiously. “They’re like your horns.”

“Fucking weird place to put them.” He pinched them gently, then put one in his mouth.

“Karkat!” Rose bit her lip. “Good, good,” she babbled.

“Hmm.” Karkat chuckled darkly as he sucked, using his hand to squeeze the other one.

“Karkat, Karkat,” she whimpered, squirming underneath him. “T-take them off.”

“Oh, right.” He slid out of his pants and boxers, his bulge springing free. “That’s better.” It curled around nothing, looking for something to touch.

“It’s like a tentacle.” Rose yelped as he squeezed her breast a little too hard.

“Shit, sorry.” Karkat pecked her lips as an apology. “Are you ready?”

“Yes, go ahead.” She shrieked when it plunged inside of her.

“Sorry, sorry! It has a mind of its own!” He kissed her neck gently. “It’s okay, it’s okay. I’m sorry if it hurts.”

“I’m fine.” Rose smiled slightly. “I think you can try to move.”

“Perfect.” Karkat growled, letting his bulge explore. “Say...’stop’ if it’s too much, I guess.”

“Karkat!” She whined as he began thrusting slowly. “Fuck me, fuck me.”

“Holy shit.” He was a little put off by her swearing, but did as she wished. “D-do you want me to come inside you? I-it won’t get you pregnant.”

“Yes, yes,” Rose moaned, her half-lidded eyes gazing at him. “Faster, please.”

“Nngh, okay.” Karkat groaned as his nook dripped, then put one of her hands on his horns. “Touch me...”

“Ah...” She squeezed them, and he squeezed her breasts in return. “Fuck, Karkat!”

“I’m going, dammit!” He let out an extremely obscene noise when she yanked him forward by his horns, crashing their lips together. “Mmm, ah, Rose!”

“I know, I know.” Rose squeaked as he hit her g-spot, then moaned loudly. “Do that again, please!”

“Um, my bulge is way ahead of you!” Karkat cursed under his breath as it twisted and curled inside of her, and her walls clenched down on him. “Horns,” he gasped.

“Kar...” She rubbed them, crying out as he bit down on her breasts. “KARKAT, I-“ she tried to warn, but it was too late. She clenched down the hardest on his bulge and arched her back so high it looked painful.

“ROSE!” He released inside of her with a scream, then collapsed on top of her chest. They lie there for a bit, trying to catch their breath.

“So, I’m a screamer.” Rose smirked as he glared at her. “Like you.”

“You whimsical prickish shitsack,” Karkat sneered, “cuddle me.”

“With pleasure.” She wrapped her arms around his neck.

“That’s better.” His hair tickled her chin as he buried his face in her shoulder, purring.

“What are we?” Rose asked suddenly.

“Hmm?” Karkat raised his head. “You mean pail buddies or something?”

“Yes.” She seemed hesitant. “Could we try being in a relationship? Matesprits, as you call it?”

“Matesprits,” he echoed. “Yeah, I’d like to try that.”

“Sounds great.” Rose pulled him closer. “Should we get up now?”

“Fuck no, I could fall asleep here.” Karkat dug his claws into her back so she wouldn’t leave.

“Won’t you have nightmares if you don’t sleep in your recuperacoon?”

“As fucking cheesy as it sounds...I won’t have nightmares when you’re around.”


	3. Bonus 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why do I keep doing this

“I want a grub.”

Karkat spat out his drink. “What?!”

“Was that too forward? I apologize.” Rose tapped her fingers together. “I love you, and I want to start a life with you.” She sighed deeply. “I understand if you don’t want to.”

“No, I...I’d love to have a grub with you,” he smiled. “But how?”

“We need a donor,” she mused.

“Oh god, I have to pail somebody?!”

“Well, yes. I’m a Sagittarius, so-“

“No! Fuck that, I am NOT getting it on with that steroid-pumping sweat barn!” Karkat rubbed his head. “And it needs to be a female! Anyone else?”

“Who do you trust?” Rose crossed her arms.

“Kanaya.” He exhaled through his nose. “But could I actually pail her?”

“You don’t have to.” She watched him curiously as he stood up.

“Let’s ask her, okay? Maybe it won’t be so bad.” Karkat made his way to her respiteblock, knocking on the door.

“Karkat? Rose?” Kanaya opened the door. “What is it?”

“We want you to have our grub,” he blurted out.

“I beg your pardon?” She looked at Rose. “You two are in a relationship?”

“Yes, and we’d prefer you kept it secret a bit longer. Anyways, we would like to conceive, but I am a human. We were wondering if you could be our donor.” Rose grinned sheepishly. “It’s odd, I know.”

“I’d be happy to, darlings.” Kanaya slowly got out of her dress.

“Wait, now?!” Karkat shouted.

“Why not?” The dress hit the floor. “I hope this doesn’t make you jealous, Rose.”

“It’s okay, it has to be done. I’ll wait outside.” Rose touched the knob.

“Oh no, you aren’t going anywhere.” He grabbed her arm. “We aren’t leaving you out of this.”

“Ah.” She moaned as Kanaya forced their lips together, then opened her mouth to allow entrance. “Mmm...”

“Holy shit.” Karkat reached his hand into his boxers. “Agh, nngh...” He stroked himself slowly, letting out soft coos of delight.

“Are you ready?” Kanaya took off her bra and panties, allowing her jade green bulge room to breathe. She groaned in relief as the cool air touched it. 

“Yeah...” He stripped out of his clothes and pushed her to the floor. “I’ll be careful, I promise.”

“I suppose the sign Virgo will not accurately describe me anymore,” she chuckled.

“You’re a virgin,” Karkat breathed. “Are you sure-“

“Yes.” Kanaya guided him just above her. “Anything for my friends.”

“This is gonna feel weird, got it?” He squeaked as his bulge went inside her slit.

“Oh!” She bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut. “That is strange. Rose, come here and take your clothes off.”

“Alright.” Rose kneeled down after discarding everything. “What is it?” 

“Position yourself like this.” Kanaya pulled her hips so she was squatting right above her face. “Good.” She licked her clit, making her shiver. “Couldn’t let us have all the fun, could we?”

“I’m gonna move now.” Karkat thrust in and out with a steady rhythm.

“Oh, oh my...” She buried her face deeper between Rose’s legs. “That’ssogoodKarkatyes.”

“Kanayaaaa...” Rose whimpered as her tongue went deeper inside her. “Fuck, that’s good.”

“Don’t swear, it’s impolite.” She gave her ass a good swat. 

“Fuck, that’s hot.” Karkat thrusted faster, the blood-drinker panting underneath him. “Sorry, I gotta-fuck, just let me-I need-“

“Fuck,” Rose said again, yelping as she was hit. “Sorry.”

“Mmhmm,” Kanaya hummed, working faster.

“Kanaya! Oh my god, fuck! Yes, yes!” She cried out as she began spanking her repeatedly, then came with a loud scream.

“Kanaya!” Karkat went rigid.

“Ah!” She clenched down hard as he released his genetic material inside of her. 

“Oh my god...” Rose fell flat on her face. “Amazing.”

“Maybe we should do this again sometime.” He got to his feet.

“Most certainly.” Kanaya cringed at the redness dripping out of her throbbing nook. “Shower together to save water?”


	4. Bonus 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, no dirty stuff.

“Hello, you two. I have some news.” Kanaya was grinning from ear-to-ear. “I am pregnant.”

“No fucking way!” Karkat hugged her around the waist. “Thank you! Thank you so much!”

“Really, thank you.” Rose kissed her cheek. “How long until it is born?”

“Three Earth months,” he huffed. “Rose, I need to tell you something. I’m going to have to stay with Kanaya until she gives birth.”

“Why?” she asked.

“It is necessary to establish a bond,” Kanaya replied. “And my moods will drastically change, and I do not wish to be violent towards you.”

“I suppose I understand.” Rose nodded once. “Can I visit?” 

“Yes, but I apologize in advance if I snap at you.” She pecked her forehead. “It’ll be worth it.”

“It will.” Karkat touched her stomach. “Can you hear me, you little fucker? I’m your...dad. I’m gonna be a dad.” He shook his head. “I’m going to be a dad!”

\---

Those three months were hell.

Kanaya would hiss if Rose came near her, she constantly snapped at Karkat, and they all argued a lot. But it was time.

“Out.” Kanaya pointed to the door.

“Got it!” Karkat pulled his matesprit outside with a horrified look. “This better be worth it!”

“It will be.” Rose kissed him softly. “Don’t worry.”

“I’m sorry for not spending as much time with you,” he blurted out. “The grub-“

“Shh, it’s okay.” She scratched his back, causing him to purr. “I forgive you. How long does it take for-“

“I’m done!” Kanaya shouted.

“Are you ready?” Karkat shakily took her hand. “I’m not.”

“Me neither.” Rose opened the door slightly.

“Come here.” She was curled around the egg protectively. “Look.”

“Oh, wow...” He touched the leathery shell, then stiffened. “That’s my grub.”

“No, our grub. All three of us.” Kanaya bit her lip. “If that’s okay with you two.”

“Yes.” Rose jumped as squeaking and chirping came from the egg. “What’s going on?”

“It’s trying to get out!” Karkat and Kanaya helped the grub tear the egg open.

“Squeak!” A tiny head with messy black hair popped out. The horns looked exactly like Karkat’s.

“Oh...” Rose picked up the grub after receiving a nod of approval. “Does it have candy red blood?” She gestured to its body.

“It does.” Kanaya looked it over. “It’s a boy. Based on the size of its body, I mean. Females are smaller.” She rubbed her eyes. “What is his name?”

“Kiosal.” Karkat took him from Rose. “His name is Kiosal.”

“I love it.” She kissed the grub’s head. “Take care, you two. I’ll give you some time alone. You deserve it.” She waved as they left the room, then collapsed on the bed. “They’ll make great parents.”


End file.
